Liquid personal cleaning compositions are well known in the art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,040; 4,673,523; 3,697,644; 3,932,610; 4,031,306; 4,061,602; 4,387,040; 4,917,823; 5,296,158; 4,338,211; 4,190,549 and 4,861,507.